


The shadow that cannot be outrun

by The_Mysterious_Guest



Category: Star Wars - The Force Awakens
Genre: Dark, Death, Demon Kylo, Depends on how you see it though, F/M, Two-Shot, ominous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mysterious_Guest/pseuds/The_Mysterious_Guest
Summary: This is not a happy ending fairytales. Not when the Darkness never let you go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am be participate in Reylofest that will be published on November of this year. Join in if you want, the more the merrier.
> 
> The title for that story will be "The dream of Manjusaka", other than that you guys will have to wait ;)
> 
> I would like to thank you isharan for beta this story. 
> 
> Now without further ado, please enjoy this dark Reylo story and feels free to tell me what you think about it.

In the dark of night, dull stars shine above the sky and dead silence covers the earth below. Storms wage wars against heaven, showering darkness. In the blackness that reigns over the deepest part of the forest, sleep wraps its arms around all the earthly creatures in a deep dreamless slumber.

A figure runs through the stormy night, wet and scared. Her pink coat is soaked with water, adding more weight to her petite form. After tripping so many times, her injuries begin to take their toll, yet her legs keep carrying her, tearing the lightless silence. 

She keeps on running, running and running.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen,” she cries out in her head, although it feels more like screaming a denial.

It wasn’t supposed to—

It’s not real.

Not real.

Real.

It very much exists.

Among the motionless trees, eyes as red as ruby watch her every move. A presence that supposedly only lives in legends and mythology. The eyes watch her with interest, the small girl running towards her downfall. 

There is no escape.

Not for her.

Only Darkness will greet her at the end of the road.

How could something like this happen to her?

To them?

Her mind is descending into chaos with no way back. 

It was supposed to be a joke. “For fun,” they said. Now look at what that “fun” has cost them. 

It has damned them all to hell.

If she closes her eyes, she can see them. See the beginning of their ending.

It was supposed to be a summer break like they had always had before. Rey returned with Poe and Finn to Maz and their home in the countryside. She had expected a month or two doing nothing but relaxing, away from all the stress of life in the busy city.

The first three weeks were a distant paradise now, three weeks where she was able to enjoy a care-free life that she had long forgot. Visiting their friendly neighbors and helping Maz with her farm while Maz urged her to find a decent man and settle down, telling her she spent too much time focusing on work and other distracting things.

A loud crack coming from the forest startles her. Without turning to look she forces herself to run even faster. Away from the shadow that is behind her. Chasing her. She can feel its cold breath against her neck.

Tonight was a mistake.

Her mind begins to rewind the horrific events like a montage.

At dusk, Poe gathered Rey, Finn, and their childhood friend Rose, and took them up to his room down the hallway on the second floor, the last room to the left. He showed them an object he managed to get from a ghost hunt with a group of people in one of the so-called haunted houses downtown.

It was lying inside a pentagram, he told them.

An antique Ouija board.

Out of curiosity, Poe decided to take it with him and had kept it ever since. Now, he wanted to try it out. 

She runs through the trees and into an open area. There at the edge lies a ruined abandoned mansion from long, long ago. The place clearly shows the evidence of the destruction of time, as the wood and stone succumb to decay and to the forest itself. 

Without hesitation the girl runs toward the house, seeking shelter and safety. She completely ignores the place’s malicious history. 

Inside is filled with the smell of rot. Water pours down from holes above, adding further to the destruction of the house. The little one finds for herself a safe haven on the second floor. A room that from her guess used to be a bedroom. A cupboard stands undisturbed in a corner. She quickly dashes in, closing the door behind her. Seeking safety in the small space inside the old furniture. 

Fear is eating inside her, and the poor little soul does not notice that she chose the last room on the left.

She can still feel the horror that unfolded hours earlier. They waited until Maz finally retired to her room, and then a few more hours, before gathering around the board. It was exactly 3:00 AM.

Thunder shakes the earth as it strikes across the night sky. She desperately gathers herself into the farthest corner, eyes closed tightly as her body shakes from fear, cold and exhaustion.

It was a nightmare she never wished to come true.

And yet, it did.

At first everything was normal. Poe asked some simple questions while Finn and Rose both freaked out a little as the board gave them unrelated but disturbing answers. 

Blood and killing. Murderer and fallen. 

And then they could feel the whole house violently shaking from the very foundation. Light flickered in and out. They were all terrified as the board moved wildly while spelling out their names one by one.

The poor girl hides herself in the dark corner and cries.

She remembers Poe suddenly slamming his hand to the window, easily shattering the glass as it fell to the ground. He calmly picked up one of the sharpest pieces and plunged toward Rose, and then Finn. Crimson blood soaked the room. 

She remembers the wild smile Poe sent toward her as she ran out of the room.

She remembers watching Maz come out of her room, awakened due to all the noise, and then her terror as Poe spotted her. The agonizing look on Maz’s face as she took her last breath. Before her soul departed from her body.

She remembers Poe again smiled at her at the doorstep as he gave in to the surrounding darkness. The red of blood lost its brightness to the deep. From the black void, she saw it rising. 

And she ran.

She is lost in the nightmare until the sound of footsteps all over the building drag her back to merciless reality. She is too scared to breathe, all her tears cease to fall, even the slightest breath cannot emerge from her frozen body. 

The footsteps get closer.

Closer and closer.

Step.

Step.

Step.

StepStepStep.

She can hear it, feel it, see it. The shadow right in front of the cupboard door, darker than the blackness surrounding her. 

StepStepStep.

StepStepStep.

Stop.

“Where are you?” Such a contradictory voice. Musical and charming. Unearthly and lifeless. Calm and sweet. That voice. Cruel and deadly. It stirs up the hidden fears that lie in every heart. 

From behind her, a pale, pale hand with claws sharper than knives reaches out and grips onto her small shoulder, hard.

“Why would you run away from me, sweetheart? Why would you run away from your shadow?”

And her scream is lost to the stormy night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea that I had after the first chapter. Hope it feels as good as the previous one. 
> 
> Again, big thanks to isharan for beta this chapter for me.
> 
> Feels free to tell me how you guys think. ;)

The innocent is tainted by blood.

In the night, the Beast bares its fangs as they sink into flesh.

Storms still rage on in their madness as Heaven hides behind the dark cloak of night.

A scream loses its voice.

Deep in the lightless forest.

She's sitting there on an old tombstone lost in time, humming an unearthly rhythm, unbothered by the pouring rain. It's a good time to feel nostalgic. A grin breaks out across her face as the darkness embraces her in its possessive arms.

How excited that boy was as he explored the old house, with only a single light source and a jacket to shield him from the cold night air, that foolish once-living soul confidently calling out to death.

All without knowing that eyes are watching from the deep. 

Selfish human, entertained by the misfortune of his own kind. How amusing. 

The late owner of that property was also a foolish one. Poor soul thought his delusional magics could save him from inevitable doom? It was all a game and he was nothing more than a mere pawn and yet he played his part so well when he sent his own flesh and blood to their untimely end. Those sweet young innocent children.

And now years later, the youngling bravely came to the once bloodbathed house for his own curiosity. Unknowingly exposed himself to the surrounding darkness. Such a delightful way to break the endless boredom.

How easy it was to get the puppet under control. Just a whisper to his weak mind, a mere suggestion, and those prideful pathetic beings would be where they should in a second. Easier to move to the main event, as the boy went into the bedroom where the blood of the innocents once colored the place beautifully. The perfect stage for the great game.

A proud red pentagram was drawn on the wooden floor, left behind by those who worshipped Darkness. And in the middle of it...was the start.

As expected from a puppet tied in strings, the boy knew how to play his part as he picked up the object. In the corner of the room, hidden away in the blackness, the shadow spread its wings. 

Another soul, another amusement, another prey. Let once peaceful dreams be replaced with nothing but nightmare and darkness. Let sharp claws slowly wrap around the unaware soul until it’s too late. By then, there's no escape. 

It was not always easy to find such a quality puppet to manipulate. Night after night, the boy lost part of himself, piece after piece of his very soul to the hungry darkness as the Beast crept in closer by day. His mind fell for the seductive temptations of the unknown.

The sweet intoxicating poison. 

That slowly destroys the light that inhabits his heart.

Until all that was left was an empty shell. Still useful...for the time being. 

The old woman was unexpected. A potential threat who could ruin the perfect game. She knew a little too much for a human, but was still a human regardless. And humans are easy to deceive, if done right.

Just with caution.

And patience.

The real prize comes to those who wait. The radiant light of the beloved child of the sun. Such a bright light, beautiful light, brilliant light, tasty light.

The sweet, sweet Rey of the sun.

Just a little longer.

A little more patience.

A little waiting.

Oh sweetheart, we have all the time in the world.

Until the time is right.

Until I have you. 

After all, humans are creatures of habit. The game is set, the party awaits. And you, my sweetheart, travel straight to my arms. Now all that left is for the puppet to do as it was told. The lamb brought forth for sacrifice.

Just patiently wait.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

The scream and blood harmonized in the air as darkness unfolded its wings upon the cornered prey. The soulless puppet obediently and mindlessly slaughtered the people he once called friends. Of course, he also dealt with that annoying woman. Their blood made an elegant decoration to the boring whiteness of the house. 

Even for a quick second, those mundane beings were so intriguing to look at as terror carved onto their frozen faces. A worthy masterpiece of art. The true beauty of life.

Death.

Of course, the sparkling sun must not be harmed. But it was truly a treasured moment to see her golden light tainted by the crimson red. It looks so gorgeous on her. So so precious.

...of sunlight.

She was the grand finale.

The ultimate prize.

Alone in the dark.

Running in vain.

Let her be. The more she dares to hope, the more desperate she will be when reality crashes down on her, just like the stormy rain out there.

The more delicious her soul is when the time comes.

After all, she already lost. 

She already lost the moment she ran.

And now, there's no escape.

As the Beast bares its fangs.

The lost soul.

She's where she’s supposed to be.

She's mine.

Body and soul.

She's mine.

Mine.

MINE.

MINE.

MINE.

Rey.

Sweet Rey.

Beautiful Rey.

All mine.

Laughter cut through the dense forest, sharp as knife, triumphant and dark. The voice is so cold and cruel, and yet there's this small piece of desperation, of something that’s still pure, that cries in agony, something that was intentionally left alive.

Thunder strikes across the night as she looks onto the emptiness, the unfamiliar song lingers in the air. Satisfaction and pride adorn her face, turn gentleness into cruelty. Her brown eyes are now dark as coal. Inhuman and malicious.

A new day is arriving. 

As the sun rises, the harsh light will expose the aftermath of the night. Those cold dead bodies are a gift for those monotonous earthlings even if their dull minds will never know the true story behind the bloody events. They are dying for a good story, aren't they? Well, now they have it. 

Who knows, maybe someday another brave young one will come to the house searching for something that they will never be able to understand. And then, the game will begin anew.

She jumps off the tombstone, and slowly walks away to the deeper part of the forest that leads to the realm belonging to darkness, while singing the same haunting tune. The grin never once disappears from her lips.

Until then, they will wait.

Time is on their side, anyway. 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a great story, don't you think?

And silence takes over the dark wood.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr : SylviaSnow89


End file.
